The invention herein relates to folded cartons, normally constructed from cardboard blanks, and is more particularly concerned with cartons which incorporate, as an integral part thereof, both hanging tabs which provide for a convenient display of the carton, and reclosable dispensing openings for enabling selective access to the contents of the carton. One known example of such a carton or folded box is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,303 to Smith, issued June 4, 1974.
Heretofore, the combination of the above referred to features required a rather elaborate construction utilizing a hanging tab and a reclosable lid as separate and independent components. The additional material required, as well as the manufacturing techniques associated with the relatively complex folding involved could give rise to technological problems as well as questions as to the economical feasibility of utilizing such a carton.
Other examples of the known prior art are as follows:
______________________________________ 1,803,736 SINCLAIR May 5, 1931 2,346,488 HOFFMASTER ET AL April 11, 1944 2,467,702 SMART April 19, 1949 3,662,945 FOSTER ET AL May 16, 1972 3,756,502 SWANSON ET AL September 4, 1973 3,904,029 KOLTZ September 9, 1975 ______________________________________